


Fed by Hand

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [13]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Gavin finds her by chance, this little ball of fur and claws and sharp little teeth.





	Fed by Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For miss-ingno who asked for "Quick catch that cat it stole my wallet!” from [this prompt list](https://vagrantblvrd.tumblr.com/post/169833966921/ridiculous-sentence-prompts) with Gavin, Jeremy and either Dan or Michael? :DDDDDDDDDDDD

Gavin finds her by chance, this little ball of fur and claws and sharp little teeth.

He's climbing down from a potential spot to set up a sniping position for a job and hears it. This tiny little _annoyed_ noise among the pile of garbage along one side of the alley. Some furious scrabbling noises that go on for a bit before that same tiny sound comes again, even more irritated this time.

And of course Gavin goes to investigate just like any good little idiot in a horror movie, because that's an interesting little sound, isn't it? Couldn't possibly ignore it and go on his way, meet Jeremy and Michael at the car and head back to the penthouse to let Geoff know things are running smoothly, goodness no.

He's quiet, years of practice that boils down to habit when he doesn't think about it. Avoids the crumpled cans and broken bottles, steps over random puddles of something that he hopes is water but knows _aren't_. (He then has to take a moment to gag because his brain is cheerfully offering up unhelpful suggests as to what they could be in a voice that sounds far too much like Michael's.)

The scrabbling noise stops abruptly, and Gavin winces. Waits a second, and then another. Gives it a few more before there's a faint rustling noise and then whatever has been poking about in the garbage pokes its head out. 

Dirty fur and two bright little eyes surveying the alley warily and Gavin's heart melts because it's a _kitten_.

Tiny and adorable and oh, what a little darling she is. 

He smiles when she spots him, crouched a few feet away and watching her with what is no doubt a silly look on his face. Bites his lip to keep from cooing when her ears go back and she hisses at him, darting back into the safety of the garbage pile. 

Fierce little thing, making little growling noises from the security of her hiding spot as if to chase him away. Peeks out at him when he doesn't budge an inch, teeth bared and ready to defend herself if he gets too close or does something she doesn't like.

There's no possible way he could leave the kitten out here in the wilds of Los Santos all on her own. Not when there are other strays out here with mean temperaments and people with even meaner ones.

He knows if he moves any closer she'll bolt, and if he leaves to get food to tempt her out of hiding she'll be gone just as fast. Dart out of hiding and away from the alley as fast as her feet will take her.

In his pocket Gavin's phone buzzes, and his eyes light up.

“Michael,” he says, when he answers, “I need a favor.”

========

Michael is not happy. 

Michael is not won over by the tiny growling kitten glaring at them for all she's worth from within the safety of her little fort. 

Michael is - 

“I fucking hate you guys,” Michael says, for what has to be the twentieth time at least since he called Gavin to ask where the fuck he was, _Jesus Christ, Gavin_.

Gavin ignores him with the ease of someone who's known him for years, great friends really, and tears off a bit off the hamburger patty he's been using to lure the kitten out of hiding with mixed results.

Jeremy's beside him speaking quietly as he works at coaxing her to come out of hiding. Michael's somewhere behind them acting at being grumpy and annoyed and irritated with both of them for being the kind of idiots who have spent almost an hour trying to convince a stray they're the trustworthy sort, given their line of work.

It's working though, in fits and starts. Skittish little thing that she is, shell venture out far enough to grab a bit of the hamburger Michael and Jeremy went to get and scurry back to her hiding spot. Watch them, hissing and growling and scared.

“Idiots,” Michael says again, variation on a theme, and settles more comfortably against the wall he's leaning against to better heckle them. “She's going to pee on everything you love and claw the fuck out of everything.”

Still, Michael doesn't demand they leave the alley and the tiny kitten with the wary eyes behind. Tells Geoff they'll be on their way back to the penthouse after they take care of something first when he calls to ask what's taking them so long. Complains up a storm about it, but goes to get more food to lure the kitten out when they run out, Gavin and Jeremy loathe to go themselves.

Stays there with them until they manage to coax the kitten out, allow them to touch. Allows Jeremy to pick her up, little body trembling slightly as she continues to growl at them.

Only complains the tiniest bit when the kitten takes a swipe at him in passing as Jeremy walks by him with her in his arms. Gives Gavin a _look_ when he tries and fails not to laugh, because Michael's a soft touch when it comes to it, and hates to admit it.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole.”

========

“Jeremy, we're not naming her after your ridiculous Rimmy Tim character!”

Jeremy's eyes go wide, hand over his heart like Gavin's mortally wounded him with his words.

“Gavin,” he says, small and shocked. “How could you?”

Gavin snorts, turning his attention to the fluffy ball of murder and rage glaring at them from her spot under the couch.

Newly bathed, fur puffed up everywhere and very displeased with current matters if the noises she's making are any indication.

Under the dirt and grime she's turned out to be a lovely little orange calico. Little patches of black on her face like a mask, and oh, that just perfect, isn't it?

Gavin glances at Jeremy, the look on his face that means trouble, a headache, because Jeremy is a damn menace. Smiling like a loon the moment he'd seen the kitten's coloring, making this high-pitched noise of utter delight.

And Gavin, he's well-versed in this particular series of terrible decisions on Jeremy's part. Sees it coming when he insists on burdening her with an absolutely awful name. 

“No,” Gavin says, and flings the towel he used to dry the kitten off at Jeremy's face, already running when it hits and Jeremy lets out a yell of outrage. 

Laughter his voice as he gives chase, Gavin squawking as he ducks past Ryan who's watching with an amused look in his eye.

========

Geoff claims he wants nothing to do with the kitten, but Gavin's seen him watching her thoughtfully when she ventures out from her favorite hiding spot. Skittish little thing who's slowly adjusting to her new home and the lunatics who inhabit it.

“The moment she claws the furniture she's gone,” he says, faint smile on his face as he throws out a little cat toy that the kitten attacks with a ferocious sounding cry.

“Of course,” Gavin agrees, filming the whole thing on his phone for posterity's sake. “Absolutely.”

========

Jack adores the kitten. 

Careful around her the way everyone is, kind and gentle and a little furry shadow at his heels most days. 

He spends some time doing a little bit of research, and builds and sets up platforms and walkways for her along the walls of the penthouse despite Geoff's bitching. Builds a cat tree for her out of the scraps, and tucks treats and cat toys around the place to encourage her to explore. 

When she grows bolder, he decides she'd be the perfect accomplice when it comes to being an utter bastard.

“Oh, Jack,” Gavin says, watching with delight as Jack slips a little catnip sachet into the pocket to one of Geoff's jackets, “he's going to be so angry.”

Jack smiles, sweet as anything, and says, “I have no idea what you're talking about, Gavin.”

========

Michael's the one to settle the name debate once and for all.

Nixes all of Jeremy's entries because they're all terrible and a variation on a theme, all involving his alter ego, and Michael is a man with taste.

“Okay, but you saying that also means I have to say no to your suggestions, dumbass.”

Rude.

Michael snorts, watching the kitten as she stalks the feather toy Jeremy's sweeping along the floor in front of her. 

She's smart and clever and a thief of all things left unattended for any amount of time. Seems to have a predilection for shiny things.

Just this morning Gavin had to go hunting for his sunglasses and discovered yet another stash she'd hidden away. Found things that had gone missing and a very put out cat eyeing him when she caught him sorting through it all.

Clever little thief with a sweet face who's so very good at stealing hearts, makes it look easy.

“Bandit,” Michael says, wry twist to his mouth as though he thinks it's a dumb idea, a dumb name, but - 

“Oh, come on!” Jeremy says, laughing helplessly as the kitten, watching _Bandit_ vanish under the couch with the feather cat toy as her prize.

Perfect.

========

Ryan, the brilliant bastard, has turned Bandit into quite the talented little thief, it seems. 

Has been working behinds the scene almost from the start. Tempted her with shiny bits and bobs and rewarded her handsomely with her favorite treats. Used her obvious joy, interest, to go from there.

Has been training her up for weeks, months now. Working slowly and carefully and it's all paid off today, it seems. 

“Quick, catch that cat it stole my wallet!” Geoff wails, running after a little flash of orange and black and white, exasperated and bewildered at having to utter those words. “Motherfucker, _get back here_!”

Ryan is laughing, loud and honest and helpless it as Bandit easily evades Geoff, wallet held tightly in her teeth.

The other are watching things play out in amusement, Jeremy breathless with laughter and Jack's trying hard to muffle his own. Michael is laughing that odd little laugh of his, quiet delight, and Gavin -

“Really?”

Ryan shrugs, soft little smile on his face, “Have to start somewhere.”

========

Gavin's got a bit of a problem sometimes, or so the others tell him.

Works too hard, as though there's such a thing. 

Trades sleep and food and other supposedly important things when he's tackling a task for the crew, or his own purposes. Chasing after some tantalizing bit of information, some little piece of a greater puzzle.

The others have resigned themselves to this tendency of his. Take it in turns to make sure he eats something, stays hydrated. Gets sleep, the times they manage to remind him that's still a thing no matter how often he tells them it's not.

It works in the way Gavin's still alive in spite of himself, thanks to their efforts. An imperfect arrangement, to be sure.

Bandit doesn't seem to approve.

Makes her way into the room set aside for Gavin's computers, gear. Thee area where Ryan tinkers sometimes, gadgets and terrible little devices for work and just for fun. Make everyone's lives a little more difficult just because he can.

“And what do you want, I wonder?” Gavin asks, smiling at the way Bandit cocks her head at him

Splash of color at her throat, grudging concession to Jeremy and his obsession with his Rimmy Tim persona.

Bandit gives herself a little shake. Strolls over to curl up on his keyboard, looking him in the eye as if daring him to object. Calm and relaxed and so very different from the tiny, dirty kitten hissing and growling at them in an alley so many months ago.

Gavin watches her as she watches him and knows already he won't be winning this one. Has never been able to even when she was younger. Small and quiet and ready to bolt at the slightest thing, and astoundingly brave.

Coming up to him to drop one of Ryan's hairbands at his feet before moving just out of reach, just in case. Head tipped up to look at him as she let out one of her soft little meows, eager to play fetch the way Ryan had taught her. (First step into training her to be a bloody literal _cat burglar_ in the making. A joke, certainly, just another devious plan to annoy the hell out of them.)

And now she does things like this, settling herself squarely in the way. Defiant look in her eyes and no fear to her at all. Going around as though she owns the place and views them as though they're incredibly dim and in need of extra care is they're to survive.

Bandit meows, inquisitive little noise, and Gavin sighs. Realizes there's no point in continuing to work when there's when there's a very stubborn obstacle in the way. 

“You're just so proud of yourself for this, aren't you?”

Bandit closes her eyes and starts to purr, which is answer enough.


End file.
